Was auch immer funktioniert
by Tharin
Summary: Eine alternative Szene in OotP: Snape und Black gehen einander immer noch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Kehle, und Molly Weasley platzt der Kragen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Schlüssel zur Kooperation in Schokoladentorte liegt?


**Autorin:** KatharinaB

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören mir weder Molly, Sirius, Severus, oder der Rest ihrer Welt.

**Zusammenfassung:** Eine alternative Szene in OotP: Snape und Black gehen einander immer noch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Kehle, und Molly Weasley platzt der Kragen. Jemand hätte den beiden sagen sollen, dass man sie besser nicht wütend macht. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der Schlüssel zur Kooperation in Schokoladentorte liegt?

oOo

„**Was auch immer funktioniert…**

**oder: **

**Verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen."**

oOo

Man konnte die lauten, wütenden Stimmen schon in der Eingangshalle hören. Das Abbild von Mrs. Black nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ebenfalls lautstark ihre Meinung über den Orden kundzutun, doch zwischen all den Tiraden von „Schlammblütern", „Halbblut-Abschaum" und „Dreckigen Werwölfen" konnte man deutlich zwei männliche Stimmen hören:

„…kriecherischer Todesser!"

„…zumindest kein nutzloser, flohverseuchter Straßenköter!"

Sirius Black und Severus Snape, kein Zweifel. Die beiden standen sich in der Küche gegenüber, Zauberstäbe in den Händen, wutverzerrte Gesichter, und warfen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf, wobei sie versuchten, nicht nur einander, sondern auch Mrs. Black in der Eingangshalle zu übertönen. Bei Black war das ein gewohnter Anblick, aber es war etwas ungewöhnlicher, dass Snape so ausrastete. Irgendwie schafften die beiden es immer, das Schlechteste ineinander zum Vorschein zu bringen. Es schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Flüche fliegen würden.

Die anderen anwesenden Ordensmitglieder waren schon längst aus der Küche geflohen, doch auf dem Herd kochte Essen, und die dafür verantwortliche Köchin kam eben wieder aus dem Garten, wo sie Kräuter geholt hatte.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder!" murmelte sie, als sie die eifrig lauschende Ansammlung Ordensmitglieder vor der Küche sah. Sie bahnte sich energisch ihren Weg durch die Menge, und stieß die Küchentür kraftvoll auf.

oOo

„JETZT REICHTS ABER!" rief sie laut, und fügte nahtlos einen „Expelliarmus" hinzu. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie keinen von beiden entwaffnen können, doch so war es geradezu lächerlich einfach. Zwei schwarzhaarige Köpfe flogen gleichzeitig zu ihr herum, als ihren Besitzern die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen gerissen wurden.

„Was zum…"

„Molly!" begannen die beiden, doch sie schnitt ihnen das Wort ab:

„Haltet den Mund, alle beide!"

„Aber…"

„Sirius Orion Black, setzt dich hin!"

„Aber du…"

„SITZ!"

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Black sich setzte, bestätigte die Theorie, dass eine Animagusgestalt doch das Verhalten beeinflusste. Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein verächtliches Lächeln, dem vermutlich gleich ein Hundewitz folgen würde, doch dann wirbelte Molly zu ihm herum:

„Severus Snape, das gilt auch für dich! Setz dich!"

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt, und deutete energisch auf den Stuhl neben Black:

„_Setz. Dich."_

Er setzte sich.

oOo

Die rothaarige Frau baute sich vor den beiden Männern auf, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften:

„So. Möchte mir einer vor euch erklären, worum es schon wieder ging?"

Black öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder mit einem hörbaren Klicken, als ihn Mollys Blick traf.

„Nichts wichtiges." murmelte er dann.

Sie wandte sich an Snape, und mustere ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nur eine unbedeutende Meinungsverschiedenheit." brachte der Professor zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid einfach unmöglich! Wie zwei kleine Kinder, wirklich!"

oOo

Sie drehte sich zum Herd um, und rührte das Essen um, bevor sie die Flammen verringerte. Hinter ihr standen die beiden Männer auf, und machten Anstalten, nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen, die Molly auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Ihre liebenswürdige Frage: „Habe ich gesagt, dass ihr gehen könnt?", ließ sie beide zurückzucken.

„Nein, Molly."

„Entschuldige, Molly."

Die Matriarchin des Weasley-Clans drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um:

„Da ihr jetzt schon einmal hier seid, werdet ihr mir noch etwas zuhören müssen."

Ein graues und ein schwarzes Augenpaar trafen sich in dunkler Vorahnung.

„Wirklich Molly, das ist nicht nötig, wir werden uns benehmen!"

„Eine derartige Szene wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"

„Das habt ihr letztes Mal auch schon gesagt." Sie verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich bin es leid! Man kann euch keine _fünf Minuten_ im selben Raum lassen, ohne dass ihr euch an die Kehle geht!"

„Aber er…"

„Das liegt nur…"

„RUHE! Habe ich gesagt, dass ihr reden könnt!"

Sie fixierte die beiden mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Um wieder auf das Thema zurückzukommen: Mir ist klar, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt."

Snape machte Anstalten zu reden, doch sie schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab:

„Ja, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du Gründe dafür hast."

Ihre andere Hand stoppte Black, noch bevor er ein Wort gesagt hatte: „Und ja, du auch."

oOo

Sie verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust. „Es ist mir klar, dass euch eure Abneigung vollkommen logisch vorkommt, und dass nichts und niemand das ändern kann. Aber wisst ihr was: _Es ist mir egal!_ Wir befinden uns im Krieg, und das ist wichtiger als eure dämlichen Streitereien! Und denkt ihr überhaupt dran, was für ein Beispiel ihr den Kindern bietet? Sie sollen lernen, dass Kooperation zwischen allen Häusern das Wichtigste ist, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, aber ihr beweist ihnen ständig, dass das unmöglich ist! Von euch beiden hätte ich wirklich etwas Besseres erwartet."

Sie holte kurz Luft, und fuhr dann in einem ruhigern, aber nicht minder gefährlichen Tonfall fort:

„Vor über einem Jahr habt ihr dem Direktor ins Gesicht gesehen, und ihm versprochen, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ist es nicht so?"

„Ja."

„Ja, Molly" kam es widerwillig von den beiden Männern am Tisch.

„Schön zu wissen, dass ihr euch daran erinnert." sagte sie sarkastisch. „Aber anscheinend war das nur eine bedeutungslose Geste für euch, oder? Anscheinend habt ihr es geschafft, _Albus Dumbledore_ ins Gesicht zu sehen, und ihn _anzulügen_!"

„Aber das war doch…" begann Black, doch dann verstummte er. Snape machte erst gar keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Er musterte Molly mit einem verbissenen Blick, der ihr sagte, dass sie ihn in der Falle hatte.

Sie lächelte: „Das heiß also, ihr habt es ernst gemeint! Wie schön! Dann kann ich mich ja jetzt darauf verlassen, _dass ihr euch in Zukunft dran erinnert, nicht wahr?" _

Die beiden Männer schwiegen eisern, keiner bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen, aber auch nicht bereit, Mollys Zorn wieder anzufachen. Sie seufzte: „Na los, raus mit euch. In einer Viertelstunde gibt's Essen, und danach fängt die Versammlung an."

Die beiden griffen hastig nach ihren Zauberstäben, und gingen aus der Küche, wobei sie versuchten den Eindruck zu vermeiden, sie würde vor Molly davonlaufen. Sie ignorierten nicht nur einander geflissentlich, sondern auch die Ordensmitglieder, die immer noch vor der Küche standen. Manche von ihnen versuchten erfolglos, ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten, aber andere, wie Remus Lupin, trugen ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht, dass sagte, dass den beiden Streithähnen die Strafpredigt völlig recht geschehen sei.

oOo

Das Essen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, was vermutlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass die beiden Rivalen an den entgegen gesetzten Enden des Tisches saßen. Auch die Ordensversammlung ging ohne Probleme – weder bissige Bemerkungen noch brutale Gewalt – vonstatten.

oOo

Zwei Stunden später brachen die Mitglieder des Ordens auf, und die Küche leerte sich langsam.

„Sirius, Severus, bleibt doch bitte noch einen Moment." sagte Molly Weasley freundlich. Die beiden Männer wechselten einen unsicheren Blick, bevor ihnen klar wurde, was sie taten. Hastig richteten sie ihre Blicke wieder auf die so harmlos wirkende Frau, deren Aussehen durch nichts den eisernen Willen und das Temperament verriet, die in ihr steckten.

„Wir haben uns doch wirklich benommen, Molly." sagte Black vorsichtig.

„Oh, ich weiß." erwiderte sie gut gelaunt. „Setzten!"

Die beiden setzten sich misstrauisch, und zuckten zusammen, als Molly vor jedem von ihnen einen Teller hinstellte.

„_Apfelkuchen?_" fragte Snape, der klang, als würde er Zyankali in dem Gebäck vermuten. Molly stellte eine Schüssel mit Sahne und zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade auf den Tisch.

„Da ihr euch so gut benommen habe, bekommt ihr die letzten Stücke Kuchen." erklärte sie. „Und jetzt esst, ihr seid beide viel zu dünn."

Die beiden tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. „Sie verwechselt uns mit ihren Kindern, oder?" sagte Black langsam.

Snape nickte: „Das scheint der Fall zu sein."

„Naja, wo wir schon mal hier sind…" Der Animagus häufte großzügig Sahne auf sein Stück Kuchen. „Der Kuchen ist wirklich klasse."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, und trank einen Schluck heiße Schokolade. Er mochte dieses Getränk, auch wenn er diese Vorliebe um nichts in der Welt zugeben würde. Molly schien trotzdem davon zu wissen.

„Erst eine Strafpredigt, und dann Kuchen. Anscheinend versucht sie sich an dem Prinzip von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche." sagte er nachdenklich.

Black warf ihm einen Blick zu: „Meinst du, wenn wir uns die ganze nächste Woche nicht streiten, macht sie ihre berühmte Schokoladentorte?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Mollys Schokoladentorte war eine weitere seiner gut gehüteten Schwächen. Normalerweise entfachten sich regelrechte Kämpfe um jedes einzelne Stück, aber hier schien sich ihm eine Möglichkeit zu bieten, sich das nächste Mal den Löwenanteil zu sichern, bevor eine ausgehungerte Horde von Ordensmitgliedern darüber herfiel.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Ich _könnte_ mich dazu durchringen", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „falls ihr ein wirklich außergewöhnlich gutes Verhalten an den Tag legt."

Beide Männer mussten sich beherrschen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken, und drehten sich um.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" fragte Black, der den Mund voller Kuchen hatte. Er schluckte hastig, als ihn ein missbilligender Blick traf.

„Nun?" fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Molly mustere die beiden einen Moment, dann nickte sie: „In Ordnung, das ist ein Versprechen."

Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, sich in nächster Zeit diese Arbeit zu machen, aber wenn Schokoladentorte die Lösung war, um diese beiden Sturköpfe mittels Bestechung zu einem Waffenstillstand zu bewegen, dann würde sie das wohl tun. Verzweifelte Zeiten erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Und bei diesen beiden war sie bereit, so ziemlich alles auszuprobieren. Was auch immer funktioniert, dachte sie, was auch immer funktioniert.

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich ihrem Essen widmeten. Ihre neue Devise schien „Ignorieren um jeden Preis!" zu sein, was in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich durch ein „Denk an Schokoladentorte! Denk an Schokoladentorte! Danach kannst du kannst ihm immer noch umbringen!" verstärkt werden würde.

Nun, es ist ein Anfang, dachte Molly zufrieden. Und mehr konnte man von der Arbeit eines Abends auch nun wirklich nicht erwarten.

oOo

**Ende**

oOo

_Anmerkungen: Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sich die beiden wirklich so leicht zur Kooperation „überreden" lassen würden, aber mir gefiel die Idee von Molly, die den beiden die Leviten liest, einfach zu gut. Ich glaube, wenn Molly Wesleay auf dem Kriegspfad ist, stellt sich ihr niemand, der noch bei klarem Verstand ist, in den Weg ;-) _

_Eigentlich versucht sie erst gar nicht, die beiden zu einem wirklichen Waffenstillstand zu überreden. Sie will ihnen nur klar machen, dass sie das aufschieben müssen, weil es zurzeit sehr viel Wichtigeres gibt. Die Notwendigkeit, ein gutes Vorbild für die Kinder – sprich Harry – sein zu müssen, könnte bei Sirius ziehen. Und etwas zu tun, weil Dumbledore ansonsten tief enttäuscht sein würde, ist eine mögliche Motivation für Snape (die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Dumbledore ist eins der interessantesten Themen in Fanfictions, und selbst nach HBP kann ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn als den Bösen zu sehen)._

_Eine andere Idee könnte sein, dass beide Männer Molly wirklich mögen, weil sie eine Art von Mutter ist, die keiner von ihnen hatte, aber vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte, und sie daher unterbewusst nach ihrer Anerkennung suchen (hier muss ich sagen, dass dieser Gedanke in Bezug auf Snape von snowballjanes „His Molly" inspiriert wurde). _

_Naja, genug der Amateurpsychologie. Wie wäre es mit Reviews? ;-)_


End file.
